Blue Moon
by WickedlyWonderfulCr8
Summary: A sweet interlude between Sookie and Bill


**Sookie gets creative to delight Bill! And what's a little breaking and entering if it's for a good cause?**

**Blue Moon**

Stepping from the shower, Bill had to admit he was very curious. Just after dusk, a young man he recognized as a busboy from Merlotte's had knocked at his door.

Bill opened the door, "May I help you?"

The boy had replied, "Hi ya' Mr. Compton!" The boy then extended his hand, holding an envelope and said, "This is for you and I'm supposed to wait for a reply."

Bill invited him inside and the boy didn't hesitate, though some would have. Bill tore open the envelope and pulled the card out.

"Dear Mr. Compton", it read. "I would be very pleased if you could find it possible to call on me tonight at my home, at 8:00 p.m. in honor of the rare Blue Moon. I look forward to your reply. Warmest regards, Sookie Stackhouse."

Bill tipped the boy and said, "Please tell Miss Stackhouse I will be delighted to call upon her this evening." Bill found himself wondering just what Sookie might have in store for him. While he certainly wished he had the ability to anticipate Sookie's actions, he grinned to himself in acknowledgement that it was never going to happen.

As time neared he slipped into his suit. His shoes were freshly polished and he tied them and stood. It appeared that for whatever reason, Sookie wished there to be formality to the evening, so he would oblige in kind. As he locked the door behind him, he walked over to one of his rose bushes and clipped a perfectly formed red rose. Using his thumb nail he quickly flicked off the thorns.

A moment later, he knocked upon Sookie's door. He heard her footfalls and cocked his head slightly, there was an odd sound and he knew he should recognize it. But it teased at the edge of his memory and for the moment he simply could not place it.

The answer was quick in coming as soon as she opened the door. "Well, good evening Mr. Compton thank you for coming, would you please come in?"

Completely surprising a vampire was not an easy task but Sookie had managed to do so almost effortlessly. Bill just stood staring at her. She was wearing an absolutely gorgeous cornflower blue satin gown. Her hair was pulled back and cascades of corkscrew curls flowed around her face.

Both the gown and the hairstyle were something that Bill hadn't seen since the late 1800's. He finally regained his composure, cleared his throat said, "Thank you." and stepped inside. The sound he'd heard earlier became even more apparent as her dress and it's petticoats rustled against themselves as Sookie moved to close the door. Small wonder he hadn't remembered it. It'd been well more than 100 years since he'd heard something similar.

He reached for her hand, brushed the back of it with a gentle kiss then extended the rose. "It's beauty pales in comparison." Sookie looked up at Bill with a most mischievous look in her eyes, "Why thank you! Please," she gestured forward, "would you care for a refreshment?."

"Yes, I'd be delighted, thank you." He followed her into the living room and was surprised to see both Jessica and Jason. Jason was already seated and drinking a beer. Neither of them were dressed in the same way as Sookie. It only added to the mystery in the air.

"Hi Bill," Jessica smiled at him raising her glass of True Blood slightly.

"Hey Bill." Jason said sheepishly. "Um… Sookie said it wasn't proper to have a man calling on her alone, or something." He shook his head and looked at Bill, and mumbled, "Whatever."

"Bill, would you like a glass of O-neg? I have some already warmed."

"Yes, thank you Miss Stackhouse." He replied formally. She poured him a glass, handed it to him and sat down. He sat in the chair across from her. Nobody said anything for just a moment. Then they began to talk about the rareness of Blue Moons and various legends and myths surrounding them.

Bill was more and more certain that Sookie was playing an elaborate joke on him, but about fifteen minutes later Jason had had enough. He drank the last of his beer, stood and said, "Okay, Sook we're even, Jessica, nice to see ya' and Bill?" Clearly at a loss for words, he just shook his head slightly and left the room.

Jessica called out to him as he opened the front door, "Jason would you mind dropping me off at Hoyt's place?"

"Sure." Was his reply. Jess stood at the same time Bill rose to his feet, she gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Have a nice evening." She looked over her shoulder at Sookie and mouthed, "Four thirty?" Bill couldn't see the huge smile or the wink Jessica aimed Sookie's way and he never caught Sookie's quick nod.

Sookie smiled, and remained seated as Jessica and Jason left the house. Bill couldn't help looking at Sookie, she was so beautiful, for a moment he felt like he had in his youth. Completely mesmerized by a young woman he'd come to court.

As Jason's truck drove away, Bill walked over to Sookie and reached for her, "As you're so obviously enamored of tonight's moon, may I interest you with a stroll beneath it? It's an exquisite spring night."

"Why I'd love to, Mr. Compton." Was her reply. She placed her hand delicately in his, stood and they headed outside. The moon providing soft illumination as they leisurely walked around the side of the house and back toward the flower gardens.

Bill found he had a bit of a lump in his throat. With her hand in the crook of his arm, the swishing of the fabric with each of her steps, he found himself transported back in time. His emotions seemed more acute than he had felt in many years. He finally found his voice.

"Sookie, oh forgive me, may I call you Sookie?" he bowed toward her much like he would have to any young woman as if it were the 1800's again.

"Yes, you may." She smiled demurely.

"Is there something special about tonight, something other than the moon?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yes Bill," She reached up and placed her hand alongside his face. "This is the first time I've celebrated your birthday with you. Have I made you happy?"

Bill found himself speechless. He barely managed to stammer, "It is? How? I…"

His momentary confusion was forgotten as Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him, feathering his face with a kiss after every word she spoke.

"I. Looked. It. Up. In. Your. Family. Bible."

And with that she finally kissed his lips. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

Her kiss turned warmer and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in return. He suddenly became very aware of how the entire evening thus far had fueled his desire for her.

They kissed earnestly and he wanted nothing more than to lie down with her in the grass and have her right there under the huge, blue moon. She sensed his urgency and pulled back.

Her breathing was a bit quicker and she whispered, "Not yet my darling." As she stepped away from him catching his hand and pulling him back to her side as she once again strolled toward the flowers.

Bill couldn't keep the groan he made to himself and she giggled at the sound of it. "Why Mr. Compton!" she exclaimed in an exaggerated Southern accent, "Surely you don't expect to have me right here in the garden!"

He stepped in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her and said, "That is exactly my plan Miss Stackhouse!"

He held her tight, put his hand behind her head and kissed her hard. Her breathing grew a bit uneven and as she came up for air she whispered, "I think the walk is over, we'd best get back to the house."

He swept her up in his arms and in the blink of an eye they found themselves in her bedroom. She stood before him and he was a bit surprised to see she looked a bit shy.

"Sookie?" he asked, "Are you all right?

"Yes, ah… is it just me or is there something incredible happening right now?"

"Incredible hardly describes it." He murmured into her ear, biting her earlobe ever so slightly.

She shivered and in a voice full of desire said quietly, "Please help me out of this, and DON'T rip it!"

He looked at her in surprise but began to undo the buttons running down the back. There seemed to be hundreds of tiny pearl buttons to undo as he managed to shrug off his own jacket so she could slowly unbutton his shirt. Clearly hers was the easier of the task. He'd forgotten just how time-consuming and how much concentration it required to remove these garments compared to what women wore now.

He wouldn't have thought it possible but his wish to make love to her ratcheted up another notch and he had to rely on a great deal of self-control to keep from tearing the dress off her. The agony of his need for her was sheer bliss. He'd hardly remembered wanting a woman more than he did just then.

As she opened his shirt and placed her hands on his chest, he slipped the gown off her shoulders and was once more caught unaware. As the dress slid to the floor, she stood before him in a full complement of women's undergarments circa 1890.

He was about to scoop her up in his arms when she said, "Wait! Could you put the dress on that dummy, please?" She pointed toward it.

It was the first he noticed the dressmaker's form in the corner of her room. She delicately stepped out of the pile of satin at her feet as he plucked the gown off the floor and he smoothed it over the form, then turned to look at her again.

He was swept away at the sight of her. His fangs extended fully, and he could barely stand the strain. He ran his hands up her arms and slowly, excruciatingly slowly he began to remove her underclothes.

He was surprised to realize that these items were not just a costume but were actual period garments. He drew his head back, "Sookie! Where did you get this outfit?"

She kissed his lips lightly and crooned, "Later. Bill… get me naked please! But carefully, okay?"

His fingers fumbled a bit. He chuckled low, "You'll have to forgive me my dear, it has been awhile and I'm not as agile as I used to be in this department… are you sure I can't jus…"

"No!" was her quick response.

Layer after layer, he stripped her down. As soon as he exposed skin, he followed it with a kiss. He patiently unhooked, untied and unlaced. When he thought he was going to explode, he finally freed her from the ensemble. She stood before him naked, her hair shone platinum in the moonlight, her eyes utterly luminous. She struggled a bit with his belt and finally got his pants undone. As he kicked off his shoes, she dropped to her knees and breathed, "Oh my darling, are you ready?"

His answer was a moan as she took him in her mouth. He barely had time to register the pleasure he felt before he knew he was cresting, then tipping over the edge. "Sookie…." He barely managed to say before his orgasm tore through him.

As she knelt before him, Sookie stroked the backs of his thighs, caressed his muscular flanks and then smiling, she used his legs to steady herself as she stood. She pushed him toward her bed. The back of his knees reached the mattress and he pulled her with him as he fell backward onto the bed.

She straddled him and he pulled her onto himself. She cried out in surprise. "So soon?" she murmured even though this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. She brushed the back of her hand down his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"Oh yes," he said softly, then he put his hands on her hips and began to move her slowly back and forth. She looked down at him, leaned over him and kissed his neck, using her tongue she traced his jaw, flicked his earlobe and then whispered, "I'm tired of gentle."

That was all it took and they both moved passionately as they fought to find release. She matched his every thrust and she cried, "More!"

In one smooth movement he had her beneath him, he pummeled into her consumed by passion before he became frightened he would hurt her but she sensed it and dug her nails into his backside and gasped, "Don't stop… please don't…" Her cry as she came was animal-like in nature and it was all it took for him to climax again. "Now!" she cried and he bit her throat deeply. She screamed his name as the blood flowed and they clung to each other, feeling the aftershocks over and over.

As their movements slowed, he sensuously he licked the bite marks as he stayed inside her, even while he shifted to his side, pulling her body closer to his. With a quick movement, he flipped the sheet over them and she nestled in his embrace. Slowly he slid out of her and she murmured his name in the hollow of his throat.

They lay in each other's arms and both gazed out the window, the room illuminated with moonlight. She drew her fingers up his side and around to his back, making lazy circles and curlicues. As she did so, he pierced his forefinger and rubbed his blood over the fang marks, she nestled even closer as they healed instantly.

"Sweetie," she whispered. "Did you like your birthday gift?"

"Mm-hmm."

They lay there casually stroking and caressing each other for a quite a long while. They whispered about everything and nothing at all, content to just be. It didn't take much for the touching to turn more urgent and they made love again. This time however, it was slow and luxurious and Bill made her climax twice before finally giving in himself during her third.

Afterwards, Sookie couldn't help but yawn deeply. He could see her eyes fighting to stay open. He moved away from her and she said, "Are you going to stay babe?"

He kissed her shoulder and asked, "Would you be upset if I didn't? It's just that I have to be in Shreveport and if I leave now I could make it before dawn."

"Of course not… so long as I know you're happy." Her sleepy eyes sought his in the moonlight.

He kissed her forehead, each of her eyes and finally gently as a butterfly, her lips, before he said. "I don't remember the last time I felt happier."

She smiled and said, "Okay then… off you go. Drive safely!"

As he dressed he asked her, "Sookie, where did you find that outfit?"

"Sorry… too sleepy…." And she drifted off. He leaned over the bed and kissed the top of her head, quietly slipped out of her room, and locked the front door behind him.

As soon as Sookie heard his car drive away, she got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom to shower. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail as Jessica rapped lightly at the back door.

Jessica was all grins as she said, Well? How did it go!?"

Sookie laughed and said, "It was wonderful, let's get a move on!" between the two of them they gathered all the clothing and Jess picked up the dress form as it was very heavy.

They hauled it all out of the house and loaded it into Sookie's car, then hit the road. Before long, Sookie turned out her headlights and coasted to a stop in the alley behind the Historical Society. Jessica slipped quietly from the car and made a quick circuit of the immediate area.

"Okay," she whispered to Sookie and the two of them quickly gathered everything together. Sookie stood on the dew-damp grass as Jessica shot up to a second story window ledge. She swiftly lifted the window, dropped back to the ground, gathered up the dress form, and the rest of the clothes and jumped back up.

Seconds later she dropped lightly to the grass and said to Sookie, "Someone's coming, let's go." They got into Sookie's car and Jess told her to keep her lights off and turn left out of the alley.

Sookie drove more than a block away before she turned her headlights on. She and Jessica were another block away when a squad car slowly drove through the alley on it's nightly rounds. The officer never had the slightest hint that standing safely back in it's designated place, was the pale blue satin dress the first Mayor of Bon Temps' wife had worn when he was sworn into office.

The next day, the curator was shocked to discover a slight breeze moving the lace curtains of the second floor window. She wondered who in the world had managed to open it considering it had been stuck shut for years.

On the drive to Bill's, Sookie and Jessica chatted happily.

"He had no idea?" Jess asked Sookie.

"None whatsoever," she laughed. "I think I really threw him for a loop." She was extremely pleased with herself. As she pulled up to Bill's and stopped the car, she smiled what her Gran used to call a "cat-ate-the-bird grin" and said, "I can't thank you enough Jessica. Obviously I never could have done it without you!"

"Well, seeing as how you haven't stopped smiling I guess a little breaking and entering was worth it, huh?" They laughed. Sookie drove away, feeling very much like the feminine lead of a romance novel. Her cat-ate-the-bird grin firmly in place.

As she slipped beneath the cool sheets that smelled deliciously of Bill, she wondered how she could top herself next year. She fell asleep before she could think of a single thing.

**The End**


End file.
